


Truth or Drink

by yourpotato



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourpotato/pseuds/yourpotato
Summary: Josh and Tyler are set up on a blind date, and they're given a series of questions to ask each other. If they don't want to answer the question, they have to take a shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever see a video and think "wow, what if josh and ty were in this?" well... i did. then i wrote a fic about it. it's fun y'all.

Truth or Drink, they called it. Two people would be set up on a blind date, and there would be a series of questions. If they didn’t want to answer the question, they’d have to take a shot. 

Josh fiddles with his hands anxiously as he hears a crew member come over with his date. The blindfold around his head feels a bit too tight, but he knows he can take it off soon. 

“There you go,” a woman says, and Josh recognizes her to be the director.

“Thanks,” chuckles a soft voice.

“Okay, we’re rolling,” she claps her hands together as her footsteps move further and further away. “You can take off your masks.”

Josh reaches up and removes the blindfold, squinting at the bright lights. The man opposite him has just pulled off his own mask as well, and is smiling at him.

“Hey, man,” the guy nods his head in greeting. “I’m Tyler.”

“Nice to meet you, Tyler,” Josh grins and holds out a hand for him to shake. He does. “I’m Josh.”

“You’re cute,” Tyler points out, biting his lip.

Josh blushes and glances at the table. “Wow- Um, Thank you. You too,” he responds and studies the brunette. “Pretty eyes.”

“Thanks.”

The pink-haired man sighs softly and picks up a card. “I’ll go first,” he murmurs and reads the question. “Aw, man, straight into the juicy stuff,” he notes, a blush crawling up his neck. “Ideally, how often should a couple have sex?”

Tyler tilts his head up, staring at the ceiling as he let’s out an embarrassed laugh. “Um… Ideally… for me,” he drawls. He looks back at his date, shrugging. “Three times a week, maybe?”

“Sounds reasonable,” Josh nods in approval, hoping to make both of them feel less awkward.

“Okay, my turn,” Tyler breathes and grabs a new card. “Which one of us do you think is more attractive?” 

“You.”

“What- Really?” 

“I don’t think I’m that attractive,” Josh crinkles his nose. Tyler raises his brows, but doesn’t reply. 

Josh grabs another card. “What sound do you make when you’re having sex? Can you make it right now?”

“What the hell, man?” Tyler laughs and shakes his head.

“I didn’t write the question!”

The brunette tilts his head, thinking for a moment. “No way, I’m not answering that,” he decides and reached for the liquor bottle. “D’you want one too?”

“Sure.”

He pours them a shot each and they clink their glasses before downing the burning liquid. 

Tyler reads the next question. “What is your number one deal breaker?”

Josh runs a hand through his unruly hair. “If you’re like… rude or mean, that’s not cool.”

“I agree with that.”

“Ok, next… What’s something you miss about your last serious ex?” 

“Nothing,” Tyler is quick to reply. “He was an ass,” he explains and reaches for a card. “Alright, this is a dare. I dare you to kiss me on the lips or take a shot.”

“I’ll kiss you,” Josh announces, a challenging smirk on his face.

“Alright,” Tyler shrugs nonchalantly and leans across the table, supporting himself on his elbows. 

The pink-haired man follows his lead, leaning forward and glancing at the camera. “This is a bit weird,” he chuckles before turning back to his date. He reaches over and gently cups his cheek. “You sure?”

“Lay one on me, man.”

With that, Josh moves in, pressing their lips together. It’s open-mouthed, slow and warm, and it feels pretty damn good. Tyler tastes heavenly of a mix of chapstick and the tequila they just drank. He teasingly swipes his tongue against the brunette’s lips before pulling away. Both of them are blushing. 

“That was nice,” Tyler bites his bottom lip with a grin and sits back in his chair. 

Josh watches the man, drinking in his expressive eyes and extremely kissable lips. He picks up a card. “Have you ever had a threesome? If not, would you?”

“Why do I keep getting the sex questions?” Tyler looks around the studio in bewilderment. “Uh… I’m gonna say no and no.”

“Really?”

“One partner is more than enough for me.”

“That’s fair.”

“Next question,” Tyler moves on, reading off the paper. “Can you show me your Tinder or Grindr profile?

“Oh, man,” Josh runs a hand over his face as he fishes out his phone. “Yeah, I guess- Sure. It’s not bad or anything.”

He opens the Tinder app and hands the phone over. Tyler smiles as he sees the pictures Josh has chosen. “These are good photos,” he comments as he studies the page. “Drummer, huh? You in a band?”

“Yeah, I play with some buddies.”

“Sick,” Tyler approves. “Bisexual?”

He hums in response. He hopes Tyler is okay with that. A lot of people aren’t.

The man doesn’t say anything about it as he hands the phone back. “I’d hit you up.”

Josh smirks and looks at the crew members. “I got game,” he jokes as he takes the next card. “What is your type? Am I your type?”

Tyler tilts his head and thinks for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I’d say so. You’re… a bit bigger than me, which is nice. I really like your piercings and your sleeve,” he tells. “And the pink hair.”

The drummer looks away bashfully. “That’s sweet,” he mumbles. “I did not expect things to go so well when I signed up for this.”

“Me neither,” Tyler admits as he picks up the final card. “Aha,” he smirks as he reads it. “Finish this sentence: my favorite genre of porn is…”

Josh stares him right in the eyes for a few seconds before shaking his head. “I hope my mom doesn’t watch this video,” he snorts and reaches for the tequila bottle. He pours the liquid to the brim of the glass and swallows it down. 

“Would you guys consider going on a second date with each other?” The director asks from behind the camera. 

The two men look at each other. “Yeah, definitely. This was fun,” Tyler smiles. “I’ve never been so open on a first date.”

“Me too,” Josh agrees and rubs the back of his neck. “I’m usually quite shy and stuff. It was refreshing to just… not hold anything back.”

“I’ll drink to that,” the brunette states and pours two shots. He slides a glass towards Josh. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

The cameraman announces that they’re done, and a round of applause breaks out amongst the crew. “Thanks so much for coming,” the director beams at the two as they get up from their seats.

They thank everyone for inviting them before gathering their belongings and starting to leave the studio. “So how about that second date?” Josh wonders as he adjusts his bag over his shoulder. 

“I mean… I’m free right now.”

“What’re we waiting for then?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a video series called Truth or Drink by WatchCut Video. it's really funny, 10/10 would recommend


End file.
